


Stain Removal Techniques

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hartford holds a business dinner. Ronny and Rose hang out in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain Removal Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for y2jdingo for the Power Rangers Femslash Ficathon. 
> 
> Thanks to muse_in_denial for the beta.

"Ronny, how did you even manage this?" Rose asks. She sounds both fond and exasperated as she dabs a wet paper towel against the collar of Ronny's yellow blouse. "I mean, how did you manage to spill soup on your collar but not anywhere else on your shirt?"

"Innate talent?" Ronny tries and Rose just rolls her eyes. 

"It was an accident," Ronny says. She had let her mind wander during dinner. Speeches haven't ever really been her thing, and this one presented by one of Mr. Hartford's business partners had been even less so. She had been daydreaming about Rose -- well, more specifically, about herself and Rose, and how much she was looking forward to going home and striping Rose out of the lacy top, black skirt and black knee-high boots she was wearing -- when she had been startled by something Dax had said and managed to spill her soup. She hadn't expected that Rose would follow her when she excused herself to the bathroom to clean up.

Ronny takes a deep breath and tries not to think about how close they're pressed together and how warm Rose's fingers feel when they accidentally brush against her skin. "Is it that noticeable?" Ronny asks, proud of the way she keeps her voice steady. 

"It's leaving a red stain," Rose states, seemingly oblivious to how turned on Ronny is. "I hope I can get it out."

"You don't have to. Just leave it," Ronny says, hurriedly. 

"No," Rose says, in a determined tone that Ronny has learned to recognise. She won't be swayed now. "I want to see if I can blot it out. Maybe we should ask a waiter for some soda water."

"We've been gone long enough," Ronny tries, and Rose raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look away from what she's doing.

"Uh huh. You want to be at Mr. Hartford's dinner as much as I do, which is to say not at all, so why are you..." Rose looks up at Ronny and then trails off when they make eye contact. It doesn't take Rose all that long to figure out what has got Ronny so worked up -- Rose is a genius after all -- and Ronny can practically see her working it out. It takes a moment, but then Rose's eyes go wide and she says, "Oh."

Ronny fidgets awkwardly. "Can we go back now?" she asks.

A playful expression slowly spreads across Rose's face. "We could go back," she says. "Or we could..."

This time, when Rose trails off, she licks her lips and stares pointedly at Ronny's mouth. Ronny is surprised by Rose's forwardness -- this isn't at all what she expected would happen -- but then they're both leaning towards each other and Rose's lips are against her own.

Making out in a bathroom doesn't seem like something Rose would want to do, so Ronny tries to keep the kiss chaste. And it stays chaste until Rose surges forward and opens her mouth against Ronny's hungrily. Then Ronny lets her tongue suggest to Rose how much she approves of their impromptu makeout session.

Ronny gently pushes at Rose's shoulders until Rose takes a step backwards. She steers Rose where she wants her to be until Rose's back hits the tile wall with a soft thud. Rose reaches out with both of her hands and grabs Ronny's collar, pulling Ronny closer and deepening their kisses even further. Ronny leans into her, pushing her thigh in between Rose's own. She rolls her hips once and Rose gasps into her mouth, making a noise that has Ronny's head spinning.

All Ronny wants to do is rip off the layers of clothing between them so she can touch and taste and feel, but she knows that the bathroom at a restaurant where their mentor and boss is hosting a business dinner is probably not the best place for it to happen.

Ronny captures Rose's lips once more with her own before she forces herself to pull away. Rose groans at the loss of contact and Ronny takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful Rose looks leaning against the wall for support, breathing heavily with her pupils wide and a light flush dusting her cheeks.

"We should probably get back before people wonder what happened to us," Rose says, and her tone suggests that going back is the last thing she wants to do.

"I was thinking about that," Ronny says. She looks over at their reflections in the mirror and notices that she looks just as dishevelled as Rose does. She also notices that the stain in her shirt is still there. Ronny grins wolfishly and, meeting Rose's gaze in the mirror, says, "It looks like I'm still a mess. Obviously the best course of action would be to call it an early night and hail a cab to take us home so I can change."

Rose snorts and rolls her eyes. "You changing being an activity we clearly need to do together."

Ronny laughs. "Exactly. Think the guys will buy this as an excuse?"

Rose shakes her head. "Probably. Well... Will might see through it. Do we really care?" 

"Nope," Ronny replies. "I'll text Will so he can let the others know we're bailing."

Rose reaches for one of Ronny's hands. She tangles their fingers together and Ronny has no objections when Rose tugs her towards the door.


End file.
